


you're the prettiest when you smile

by orphan_account



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, honestly idk what else to tag, kyumo as side pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jungmo and minkyu obviously likes each other but neither are brave enough to confess their feelings, so minhee and yunseong decides to help the two become a couple.(alternatively, where minhee and yunseong helps their friends to start dating, only for them to fall completely in love with each other in the end).





	you're the prettiest when you smile

**Author's Note:**

> to that anon who sent me this prompt on my au acc's cc, this one's for u! honestly not rly contented with this one hnghhgn but still gonna post it here heh,,
> 
> enjoy reading!

“this is so frustrating.” minhee whines, scratching his head to vent out his frustration. 

yunseong looks up from his phone and sees the mess minhee’s hair had turned into. 

“what is?”

“everything! it’s so obvious that jungmo hyung and minkyu hyung likes each other, but both of them are so oblivious to it like, why can’t they actually realise their feelings for each other?” 

yunseong smiles at the sight of a frustrated minhee, the younger looking so stressed because of his friends. minhee notices the smile that paints yunseong’s lips, and this had resulted in him frowning at the older. 

“hyung, what are you smiling for? can’t you see this is a serious matter!” 

yunseong only laughs at minhee and ruffles the younger’s head.

“it is, and that’s why i have an idea.” he says while grinning at the other.

* * *

“are you sure this will work, though?” 

yunseong rolls his eyes at minhee who looks hesitant to do their plan. the younger keeps on biting his fingernails.

“well, duh, minhee. we won’t know if we never try.” yunseong whispers at the other before he stands up from their hiding spot the moment jungmo leaves the kitchen, leaving his phone behind on the kitchen counter. yunseong took this as a chance to open the said guy’s phone which thankfully didn’t have a password. 

he quickly opens jungmo’s messages and composes a text to minkyu. 

**jungmo: **hey minkyu, r u free tmrw? 

**minkyu: **yes...why?

**jungmo: **i was wondering if u wanna go w me tmrw?

**jungmo: **there’s a new cafe that had just opened ystd and i wanna try it out so….

**minkyu: **ok, sure! what time r we going? 

**jungmo: **around 3pm i guess?? let’s meet up at the park hahah see u tmrw minkyu!

yunseong sends in the last message and turns off jungmo’s phone, putting it back to its original place before. he quickly left the kitchen and went to where the others are, acting as if nothing had happened. he gave minhee a thumbs up the moment he entered the living room which earned a grin from the other.

_ step one: success. _

* * *

minhee almost drops his phone when he hears jungmo screaming from his room. he quickly ran to the older’s room, checking what the fuss is all about.

“what the fuck, minhee.” 

jungmo’s standing on his bed, his face painted in a mixture of shock and horror. 

“what happened?” minhee asks, confused. 

“don’t tell me you opened my phone earlier and texted minkyu?” 

  


minhee acts clueless, looking at jungmo with confusion painted all over his face.

“what do you mean, jungmo? i never opened your phone. like, at all.” he says and it’s true. thank god yunseong was the one who did the duty because minhee is a terrible liar and they’d have gotten caught by now already if he was the one who opened jungmo’s phone. 

getting off his bed, jungmo shoves his phone on minhee’s face, “then explain what this is all about!” 

minhee reads jungmo and minkyu’s conversation and he ends up smiling at the way yunseong was able to copy just exactly how jungmo types. yunseong is really so good at this. 

“you say you didn’t do it but now you’re laughing. oh my god, minhee, _ please _.” 

minhee shakes his head at jungmo.

“it really wasn’t me, hyung. and even if it was, couldn’t you just be thankful that i did god’s work for you? we all know you like minkyu hyung.” jungmo’s eyes widen at this, looking so taken aback. 

he thinks for awhile, contemplating whether to try to argue his way out or not, but he decides against it. a deep, tired-out sigh escapes past jungmo’s lips.

“i hate that you’re actually right…” 

“i’m always right. now, should i help you decide on your outfit for your date tomorrow?”

“oh my god, minhee, it’s not a date!”

_ step two: success. _

* * *

a week have passed and jungmo and minkyu still haven’t started dating. 

minhee is becoming impatient.

“hyung!” minhee quickly sits up from his bed and turns to yunseong who is taken aback at the sudden close proximity between him and minhee. 

“what is it?” 

“what if...what if we locked jungmo hyung and minkyu hyung in a room together until one of them confesses to the other?” the younger says while smiling from ear to ear, looking all so giddy and excited at his proposed idea. yunseong couldn’t help but notice how extremely cute and adorable minhee looked at the moment, the warm light of the setting sun painting his skin in gold and his freckles look especially pretty, his smile a thousand times brighter than the sun and there was something so absolutely beautiful about the way minhee smiles and how his nose scrunches, his full set of perfect white teeth shining so brightly.

since when did yunseong started seeing minhee like this?

“minhee.” he starts out, looking at the younger seriously. 

“what?” minhee asks, still oblivious to the fact that it only takes one move before their lips crashes to each other. 

for a moment there was only silence; yunseong and minhee looking at each other’s eyes, not exactly knowing what to search for. yunseong’s eyes strays away from minhee’s. he ends up looking at the younger’s pink plump lips, and thoughts of kissing minhee entered his mind.

yunseong gulps. 

“that’s...actually a good idea.” 

* * *

minhee and yunseong’s plan had actually worked out. they locked jungmo and minkyu in a room together for an hour and a half, putting their ears on the door to eavesdrop on what the two are talking about, but there was only the awkward silence filling the room for half an hour, and another half an hour where the two are just complaining about wanting to get out already and voicing out their frustrations on why they suddenly got locked inside the room. the last remaining half hour was when jungmo finally decided to be brave and confessed to minkyu. 

the moment minkyu had confessed his feelings too, minhee excitedly opened the door resulting to him and yunseong getting caught by the two. 

  
  
  
  


“i knew it. everything was really your doing.” jungmo says with his arms crossed, pretending to be mad at minhee but a smile is painted on his face and happiness is so evident in his eyes. 

“it’s yunseong hyung’s fault too but you’re not scolding him? seriously, this is unfair.” minhee whines, pouting at the other which earned a smile from yunseong. 

jungmo laughs at minhee because of this. “of course i’m kidding, minhee. if it wasn’t for you and yunseong, i’d never have the courage to confess at all. so thanks, i owe you guys one. i promise to treat you both next time.” 

_ step three: success. _

* * *

“see? my idea was so smart, i can’t believe i’m a genius! my family must be so proud of me right now.” minhee says for the umpteenth time, smiling from ear to ear and jumping up and down as he and yunseong walks on their way to the park. 

yunseong watches the other in admiration, a smile plastered on his lips because of how contagious minhee’s smile is. he was like a sunshine boy that brings the brightness of the sun wherever he goes, and yunseong is a fool who would be willing to follow him wherever he goes. 

“yeah sure, as if my idea wasn’t smart too.” 

minhee suddenly stops and looks at yunseong seriously. 

“yunseong.” 

yunseong sucks in a deep breathe. 

he takes in everything about minhee’s appearance, how he looked so beautiful even when the sun had already set and there wasn’t much light shining on his way except for the one post light just right above him, how his freckles were so beautiful and his cheeks were as red as an apple, his soft lips all the sudden looking so kissable and yunseong feels the urge to crash his lips on the other.

but he holds back. 

instead, he blurts out something he never expected would suddenly come out of his mouth, especially not at the moment. 

“minhee, i like you.”

“yunseong i like you—wait what?” 

“oh my god what?” 

the both of them are taken aback at the sudden confession, not quite knowing what to say next. 

“did you just said that...you like me?” minhee asks for confirmation, breaking the silence. his eyes are opened wide yunseong felt afraid they might pop out of his eye sockets soon. 

he nods at this. 

“and you also said that you like me…” he says, his voice suddenly so small and laced with shyness and he can feel the heat starting to warm up his cheeks. yunseong’s pretty sure he’s redder than an apple by now.

“oh my god does that mean we like each other…?” 

yunseong nods again, staring directly at minhee.

“oh my god, we like each other.” minhee says again, as if he couldn’t believe everything that is happening. 

even yunseong himself couldn’t believe it. he never thought a day would come where he would confess his feelings for the younger, and that it would be reciprocated. he feels so happy, too happy he almost couldn't feel his face. 

“minhee.”

minhee stops from rambling on and on, looking expectantly at yunseong. 

“...what?”

yunseong smiles at minhee before crashing his lips on the younger, not giving him enough time to react after realising what was happening. 

_ step four: success. _

* * *

_ “what was that kiss for?” _

_ “that was to shut you up because you kept asking the same question.” _

_ “in my defense, i couldn’t believe it’s actually real that’s why i kept asking for confirmation. speaking of which, does that mean we’re boyfriends now?” _

_ “of course we are, dumbass. now shut up or i’m gonna kiss you again.” _

_ “that actually sounds great. would you like to do the honour and kiss me again?” _

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this isn't good i wrote this at like 12am and idk what was going on in my mind during the time hahah
> 
> kudos and comments are very much appreciated! thank u <3
> 
> come scream @ me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nadeuIdan)


End file.
